Sufrimiento
by Lucy and Nyu
Summary: - … porque solo puedo darte sufrimiento… debes odiarme… alejarte… - decía acercándose aun mas a la pelirrosa.


**Sufrimiento**

**·**

- Molesta… - susurró el moreno, sin poder evitarlo, esas palabras salían de su boca por inercia, simplemente no podía impedirlo – nunca entenderás lo que es el sufrimiento… - continuo frustrado. Estaba cansado de que ella intentara impregnarlo de su alegría, ¿qué no podía entender que no podía? Todo lo que albergaba en su corazón era oscuro, ya no quedaba nada, pero ella, y solo ella siempre se empeñaba. Tenia que encontrar la forma de que lo dejara en paz.

Eso fue demasiado, estaba hablando como si lo conociera todo de ella, como si fuera una hueca que solo se la pasaba sonriendo, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de cuanto le costaba lograr sonreír? No, nadie nunca, jamás, NADIE había notado lo falsa que se habían vuelto sus sonrisas desde hace mucho. Aun así se empeñaba en conservarlas, no tenía porque preocupar a nadie, si podía aparentar estar bien.

Pero esto ya era el límite… ya no podía seguir con esa sonrisita, tragando siempre todo lo que tenia para decir, siendo ignorada…

- ¡¿Qué sabes? – gritó furiosa, y la mirada de él no demostró el asombro que sentía - ¡¿Qué sabes si sufro o no? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de sufrimiento? ¡Yo! ¡Yo que lo vivo cada día! – Estaba histérica, pero ahora no podía parar, lo diría todo, absolutamente todo - ¡TODO POR TU CULPA! – estaba frenética, pero era pura verdad lo que decía. La persona a la que amaba, a la que deseaba con toda su alma y corazón, era esa persona la que mas la hacía sufrir. Bien dicen que solo los que realmente quieres pueden lograr herirte - ¡¿Qué no ves que con cada palabra ofensiva me entierras más bajo un mar de sufrimiento, cada vez que no me miras, me ignoras, cada gesto que hago y es rechazado? ¡¿Qué no ves que hace mucho mis sonrisas son falsas, que no hablo con nadie, qué no ves que realmente estoy sola? – de sus ojos verde jade caían gruesas lagrimas sin necesidad de que pestañee, esos sollozos representaban todo lo que sentía, más que un profundo dolor y soledad, eran la ira e impotencia que sentía - ¡¿Qué estas ciego que no lo ves? Todo… todo… es por ti – terminó en un susurro, con la voz quebrada, ya no resistía mas. Todo se estaba desmoronando, no podía evitarlo, fueron años los que aguanto, día a día, cada segundo todo se acumulaba. Era obvio que en algún momento todo terminaría por estallar.

Sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza, como ecos fuertes y vibrantes que lo perturbaban. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera… pero todo era completamente cierto… lo sabia, lo admitía, mas ya nada podía hacer. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, no se retractaría, no se disculparía. El tiempo nunca podría volver atrás…

- Es por eso… - no había podido verlo, pero ahora estaba detrás de ella, hablándole en susurro a su oído. Esto se parecía tanto a lo de cuando eran pequeños, cuando se fue, pero esta vez se giro para quedar frente a frente, a solo milímetros. Ojos jades expresivos, el dolor e impotencia eran evidentes. Ojos negros distantes, fríos y rencorosos, pero solo quien observara detenidamente podría notar que en ellos había culpa, parecía que sus decisiones nunca serian las correctas - … porque solo puedo darte sufrimiento… debes odiarme… alejarte… - decía acercándose aun mas a la pelirrosa.

- … – se perdía en el abismo a la que la conducían esos ojos azabaches. Lo necesitaba, el, ninguna otra persona que no fuese él podría lograrlo. También era conciente de que las cosas no retrocederían, ella nunca olvidaría… pero tan solo por un momento quería olvidar el pasado…

- Ya nada puede solucionar las cosas… - el moreno estaba demasiado cerca. Sus alientos se mezclaban, y su perfume le embriagaba, le llamaba. Solo por una vez, tan solo una, quería sentir otra cosa…

Sus corazones dieron un vuelco cuando sus labios por fin se sintieron como si fuesen uno.

Paz.

Pudieron sentirla, como quizás nunca lo volverían a hacer. Él lo había dicho, ya no había arreglo. Esto sólo era temporal, como casi todo en el mundo, incluso la vida. Eentonces ¿el sufrimiento también lo era? Quizás… quizás solo para algunos, pero para ellos, no. Ojalá ese momento si pudiera ser eterno…

Masoquistas. Parecían provocarse dolor intencionalmente… todo esto solo traería mas y mas _Sufrimiento_.

·

·

·

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, es algo muy viejo que tenia aqui en mi pc... Vaya a saber uno por que no lo subi antes xD Tuve un ataque de leer fanfics y me puse a ver que tenia escrito por mi, porque quiero retomar unas cuantas cosas.

No considero que sea muy bueno, pero vale al menos que los demas puedan leerlo x_x. Diganme que piensan ;3

Saludos


End file.
